<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Merits of Instinct by Firondoiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080505">The Merits of Instinct</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel'>Firondoiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW Art, Possessive Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey from Coruscant was long, and the Baron had already scoffed at the offers for a replacement team from the Temple-- stating that he would not allow them a second opportunity to insult him and his people. </p><p>But what the Baron demanded was unthinkable. </p><p>“A solution will present itself,” Qui-Gon said stubbornly.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled. “It already has.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the QuiObi Omegaverse Week </p><p>Prompt: Possessiveness/Overprotectiveness </p><p> </p><p>Huge thanks to LuvEwan for proofing and always being wonderfully supportive.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is an outrage!” thundered the Baron. “How can we be expected to consider joining the Republic when they so flagrantly disrespect us in this way?” </p><p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan shared a brief look. They had been ushered into the grand hall by a nervous looking advisor and greeted by the Baron’s fiery indignation. </p><p>“As I have said, we meant no offense to you and your people.” Qui-Gon said evenly, as if he had not been dealing with the Baron’s circular blustering for the last half hour. “Very little is known of your planet and even less of your customs.”</p><p>“And as I have said, <i>Jedi</i>,” snarled the Baron, “I could pardon that ignorance, but this continued opposition now that you are aware is unacceptable to us.” </p><p>“It hardly seems the way to make allies by demanding that they abandon their own ethics,” Obi-Wan interjected.</p><p>“Alpha Jinn” The Baron’s face darkened from a pale blue to a deep purple. “Your omega will not be allowed to address me again without repercussions. You are dangerously pushing your advantage of my hospitality and leniency.” </p><p>“Knight Kenobi is more than capable of defending himself.” Qui-Gon’s nostrils flared and his eyes turned cold. “And even if he were not, I would never allow you to lay a hand on him.”</p><p>The advisor by the Baron’s throne winced, and all of the guards lining the room tightened their grip on their weapons, but the Baron faced Qui-Gon’s ire with an unflinching glare. Either incredibly brave or unfathomably stupid. </p><p>There was a moment of stillness threatening to be broken at any second by the Baron’s shouts, but Obi-Wan grabbed Qui-Gon’s arm. </p><p>“Qui-Gon, no.”</p><p>The alpha stood tall and imposing with his hands on his hips, one very close to his lightsaber-- his eyes trained on the Baron. </p><p>“<i>Qui-Gon,</i>” Obi-Wan hissed then softened his voice. “Alpha, please.” </p><p>Blue eyes immediately met his. </p><p>“It’s alright.”</p><p>Qui-Gon shook his head. “Obi-Wan, do not--”</p><p>“No,” Obi-Wan cut him off, keeping his volume to a whisper. “What choice do we have?”</p><p>“Several,” Qui-Gon replied. </p><p>“Name one.”</p><p>Qui-Gon hesitated. This was the first time in many years this planet had shown any receptiveness to the Senate’s offerings of a place in the Republic. Their world had been kept closed to most visitors, allowing scarce information about them to be available. But they were strategically located in the Outer Rim. Perfect for monitoring and hopefully ending the smuggling rings and illegal slave tradings in this area. The more progressive senators were highly invested in securing their allyship. </p><p>The journey from Coruscant was long, and the Baron had already scoffed at the offers for a replacement team from the Temple-- stating that he would not allow them a second opportunity to insult him and his people. </p><p>But what the Baron demanded was unthinkable. </p><p>“A solution will present itself,” Qui-Gon said stubbornly.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled. “It already has.” </p><p>“Well, Jedi?” The Baron called out. “What is it to be? My patience grows thin.”</p><p>Annoyance flashed on Qui-Gon’s face, but Obi-Wan’s hand tightened around his arm. “Qui-Gon, no. Tell him we accept.” </p><p>Qui-Gon stared back, loathing the situation, but knowing Obi-Wan was right. Dutiful, brave Obi-Wan, who was also starting to look impatient the longer Qui-Gon stayed silent. With a small sigh, Qui-Gon briefly covered Obi-Wan’s hand with his own and turned back to the Baron. </p><p>“As a show of the Republic’s good faith, we will conduct ourselves according to your customs.” </p><p>The Baron looked surprised, but the extreme purple of his skin began to lighten. “You will?”</p><p>“We trust that you will return our respect in kind during the negotiations.” </p><p>“Of course.” The Baron recovered himself quickly. “We naturally will show our gratitude for your understanding and your omega’s submission.”</p><p>Qui-Gon blanched, but it was so small only Obi-Wan noticed. He squeezed Qui-Gon’s arm again. </p><p>“Then we agree to proceed as requested,” Qui-Gon said shortly. </p><p>The Baron motioned to his attendants that stood hesitantly on the side of the room. They slowly approached and reached for Obi-Wan’s robe, which he willingly gave them. Then he began loosening and unfastening his tabards until they took those as well. Two servants knelt at his feet to remove his boots as he pulled his shirt over his head. The rest of his clothing followed until he was naked.</p><p>Qui-Gon tensed beside Obi-Wan as he stood bare for the entire hall to see with his eyes cast downward. The alpha in Qui-Gon was not sure if he would be able to withstand this treatment of his omega. They had not known that the planet was this staunchly traditionalist. So little was known about them at all. But Obi-Wan was reacting with calm and grace, and Qui-Gon would force himself to do the same. </p><p>It helped that the Baron did not leer at Obi-Wan but simply nodded, appeased. “We look forward to welcoming you at the banquet this evening. You will be shown your rooms now.” </p><p>Obi-Wan was the picture of serenity as he walked through the halls beside Qui-Gon with his eyes averted and arms by his sides, making no attempt to cover himself. Qui-Gon’s hand twitched, wanting to use his own robe to cover his omega, but he received a quick reproach through the Force from Obi-Wan at the thought. </p><p>When they had arrived on the Baron’s personal landing pad earlier, they were immediately taken to their disastrous first meeting. Now Qui-Gon had a chance to look out at the capitol city through the hallway’s large windows and witnessed several omegas in the main street. All of them closely accompanied by an alpha. Naked. Submissive.</p><p>He took note of one alpha seated on a bench with their omega kneeling at their feet. The omega’s head rested on the alpha’s lap, and they looked perfectly content as their alpha absently stroked their hair while conversing with another alpha. </p><p>It seemed so commonplace for them, just as the Baron had said near the beginning of his tirade. <i>"Omegas are designed to be protected and kept subservient. They require no clothing. They need only rely on their alpha to take care of all things."</i></p><p>Qui-Gon turned away from the windows--still unhappy even when they reached their rooms and were left alone. He took Obi-Wan in his arms, strengthening his scent to comfort him. </p><p>“I will attend the banquet alone this evening.You should remain here.” </p><p>“Of course.” Obi-Wan’s voice was slightly muffled by Qui-Gon’s chest, but still obviously droll.”I am sure the Baron will be delighted to only receive one guest this evening instead of the promised two. He seems like an understanding fellow.” </p><p>“I will say that my omega required rest after the journey.” Qui-Gon’s jaw clenched. </p><p>“He does not. Not anymore than you do anyway.” Obi-Wan tilted his head back to look at Qui-Gon. “I may not be allowed the dignity of clothing, but I am still a Jedi Knight. All of my training and skills remain intact.” </p><p>For as long as Qui-Gon could remember, Obi-Wan took pride in presenting himself in a polished and civilized manner. His tabards were always straight and boots perfectly laced. Each of his many layers painstakingly intact. It wrenched at him that Obi-Wan would now have to endure this kind of treatment, but his former padawan always insisted on putting duty first. </p><p>Qui-Gon resolved to support his decision. </p><p>------</p><p>Qui-Gon protested again after an advisor visited them to make sure they understood protocol for the evening. He had remained silent while she spoke, but his scowl darkened with each passing moment. By the time she finished, Qui-Gon was openly snarling at her, seconds away from growling. At the first rumble, the advisor wisely fled. </p><p>“We definitely failed our first impression, and now it seems we have done no better with our second.” Obi-Wan sounded amused as he wrapped his arms around the disgruntled alpha from behind. Qui-Gon had stepped in front of him to shield him from the advisor’s gaze. </p><p> Qui-Gon made himself relax, slightly. “I will not allow this.”</p><p>“Will you not? Would you go back to the Council and tell them that we, perhaps irrevocably, destroyed all hopes for negotiations here? Because you could not master your alpha pride?”</p><p>“It is not my pride, but your safety.” Qui-Gon turned and took Obi-Wan by his shoulders. “I am not convinced that this mission merits you being forced into humiliation by their ideals of submission. And I have defied the Council for much less.” </p><p>“That you have.” Obi-Wan placed his hands on Qui-Gon’s waist. “But I am no more unsafe here than most of our other missions. It may be...awkward. But we have survived worse.”</p><p>Qui-Gon snorted and repressed his sudden need to pace the room. </p><p>“Besides,” Obi-Wan continued with a playful smirk. “I think it is less the humiliation and submission you take issue with. Perhaps it is the fear that your alpha brain will be unable to function having me undressed and not in your bed all evening” </p><p>“I do not deny it,” Qui-Gon answered with a glint in his eye. “While I may sometimes  fantasize about displaying you before other alphas so they will see what they cannot have, it is not something I ever wished to come to fruition.”</p><p>Obi-Wan blinked. His smile vanished. “You what?”</p><p>“I have been given an omega whose beauty draws the attention of every alpha in the room.” Qui-Gon slowly ran his hands down Obi-Wan’s body until he reached his ass and squeezed the generous buttocks . “How could I not want them to see how you look with your skin flushed with arousal and your sweet slick spilling down your thighs--they’ll be trembling a little. They always do. You are easy to excite with the promise of a knot.”</p><p>“Qui-Gon…” Obi-Wan licked his lower lip. A hint of the referenced flush appeared on his cheeks. </p><p>“Just the mention of it and you are already affected,” Qui-Gon chuckled and began to walk Obi-Wan backwards, still fondling his ass. “Your cock and balls hanging desperate and vulnerable for them to witness simply because I wish it. But that’s not the thing between your legs that they really want to see. Is it?” </p><p>Obi-Wan said nothing, but his eyes widened. He had never been able to resist when Qui-Gon spoke this coarsely.  </p><p>“No,” Qui-Gon hummed. “No, that’s not it at all. They would want to see your sweet curved ass. The sight of it alone would be enough to send an alpha or two into a rut, wouldn’t it?. But still, I would have you bend over and use your hands to spread your cheeks. Are they clenched and nervous? No, they are eager to be spread. Pulled apart to display your quivering hole.” </p><p>Obi-Wan’s breath hitched. He swallowed thickly while allowing to Qui-Gon maneuver him wherever he willed  </p><p>“Do you not wonder why I would ask such submission from you? Why I would have you exposed like that before hungry and leering eyes?”</p><p>There was a thump as Obi-Wan’s back hit the wall. Qui-Gon closed in and braced his arms on either side of Obi-Wan’s head. </p><p>“Why?” Obi-Wan asked hoarsely.</p><p>Qui-Gon kissed his forehead then leaned his own against it, allowing a moment for them to share a breath.</p><p>“Because I want them all to know that this beautiful, <i>ripe</i> omega can only be reduced to this state by my command. They can challenge each other for the chance to have you, but it would be useless. I am the alpha that has claimed you. Made you helpless for my touch on your skin. Such a small omega and yet your tight hole was made for my knot and my knot alone.” </p><p>Obi-Wan’s hands fisted in Qui-Gon’s tunic.  </p><p>“Your omega cock may be larger than most, but it still disappears into my hand when I hold it. Could other alphas claim the same?” Qui-Gon whispered hotly against Obi-Wan’s face. “And your body--this alluring and temptuous body--belongs to me.” </p><p>“Qui…” Obi-Wan moaned before Qui-Gon kissed him and pressed one giant thigh between his legs. </p><p>“But this is fantasy only,” Qui-Gon continued in a soft, beguiling voice. “The actuality of others looking upon you--upon what is mine...were I not a Master in the Jedi Order, it would enrage me completely and I would destroy any alpha that dared envision your naked form.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s head thunked against the wall. His exposed throat fell prey to Qui-Gon’s mouth and teeth. “Gods, Qui-Gon-” </p><p>A knock sounded from the door. </p><p>They froze. </p><p>The knock came again, but this time the door swung open. Qui-Gon turned quickly to face whoever entered while keeping Obi-Wan behind him.</p><p>Three betas stepped into the room. </p><p>“Greetings,” said one of them.. “I am the Head Beta of the Baron’s household. He has graciously sent us to assist in your preparations for this evening.” </p><p>“Give the Baron our thanks,” Qui-Gon replied, “But we will be able to manage on our own.”</p><p>The betas exchanged confused glances until the Head Beta spoke again. “Advisor Jaimarc did visit you, did she not?” </p><p>“She did. And she was most thorough in her instructions. We will follow them with the greatest care.” Qui-Gon’s voice maintained his usual calm resonance, but with an edge to it. </p><p>“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan hissed.</p><p>The Head Beta narrowed their eyes at Obi-Wan, then peered back at Qui-Gon. “Did she inform you that we take great pride in how we welcome alphas and their omegas to the capitol?”</p><p>“I believe she covered everything.” Qui-Gon stood tall and unyielding. </p><p>“Then she would have mentioned how a refusal of the Baron’s hospitality would be received?” The head beta asked slowly, taking the time to add a pointed weight to their words. </p><p>Obi-Wan groaned in frustration when Qui-Gon said nothing. Would he have to Force shove the stubborn man to bring him to his senses?</p><p>But Qui-Gon picked up on his thoughts and looked at him, somehow conveying both amusement and annoyance on his face. </p><p>“It’s alright,” Obi-Wan said softly, sending reassurance through their bond so Qui-Gon would know he spoke the truth. </p><p>Qui-Gon’s lips thinned, and he turned back to the Head Beta. “We accept your hospitality and express our thanks.” </p><p>The betas all looked relieved. </p><p>“Wonderful,” said the Head Beta and gestured to the beta on their right. “This is Dasmyl. He will attend you in your preparations, Alpha Jinn.”</p><p>“Master,” muttered Qui-Gon, earning a sharp glare from Obi-Wan. </p><p>“Pardon?” </p><p>“I thank you.” </p><p>Dasmyl bowed his head in respectful acknowledgement. </p><p>“And this is my assistant, Jasren. She and I will see to your omega,” the Head Beta continued. “We will be taking him into the baths adjoining your room to ready him, but he will never be far from your presence.”</p><p>Qui-Gon was silent. </p><p>“We will return him to you so that you may enter the banquet with your omega by your side.” The Head Beta continued. “Do we have your permission to lay hands on your omega’s body?” </p><p>“What?” Qui-Gon started. </p><p>“For the purposes of bathing and readying his appearance. Nothing more.” </p><p>“Obi-Wan may speak for himself.” The edge sharpened in Qui-Gon’s voice. </p><p>“We cannot lay hands on him without his alpha’s consent.” </p><p>Qui-Gon unfolded his arms and placed his hands on his hips so he made an even larger and more intimidating image. He stared down at the Head Beta, who shuffled a little but remained impressively unflappable. </p><p>“Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon kept his disapproving glare on the betas. “Do you give your consent for them to assist you?” </p><p>“Yes. I have no objections.” While Obi-Wan did not relish the thought of being assisted while bathing, he figured he had experienced similar enough situations in the Halls of Healing while recovering from different injuries throughout the years. And he sensed no ill intent from the betas. </p><p>It seemed enough to convince a begrudging Qui-Gon. “My omega gives his consent, therefore, I do as well.”</p><p>The Head Beta bowed then extended their hand to a door on Obi-Wan’s right. “If you would come with us.”</p><p>Obi-Wan subtly gave one last look of mild bewilderment to Qui-Gon before he moved to follow the Head Beta with Jasren falling into step behind him. </p><p>“If my omega does voice any objections,” Qui-Gon’s raised voice halted them. “<i>Any</i> objections at any time, my consent is revoked immediately.”</p><p>The Head Beta and Jasren bowed again then led Obi-Wan to the bathing chamber.  The room mostly consisted of a pool with steam rising from its smooth surface. They directed him into the water and followed behind him.</p><p>“It is purposefully large enough for an alpha to enjoy his omega as he wishes,” Jasren said in response to Obi-Wan marveling at the size. </p><p>He nodded and waded into the pool until he stood waist deep in the heated water. The betas busied themselves around him, one washing his chest while the other scrubbed his back. Obi-Wan expected the situation to be somewhat uncomfortable, but their hands were soothing, and the water relieved the tension in his muscles from the long journey. </p><p>He did stiffen a little when their hands moved lower, but their touch remained perfunctory. They were gentle but very thorough as they washed between his legs. </p><p>Once they deemed him clean enough for their standards, he was brought out of the pool to stand naked before a wall-length mirror. Although he had already walked naked through the halls of the Baron’s home, Obi-Wan still blushed at the oddity of watching himself be attended by two fully-clothed betas. </p><p>The stone floor beneath his feet was just as warm as the water and kept him from shivering as the air brushed over his skin. He did not recognize the colorful mineral used in the flooring, but it sparkled where the light struck it. </p><p>As Obi-Wan studied the floor, the betas toweled him dry--again showing no hesitance or awkwardness when they touched his genitals. Then they rubbed a sweet-smelling oil over his body, making his skin soft and his chest glisten. They even used it on his cock then fitted him into a cock ring. Thankfully, betas did not leave behind a scent, so there would be no traces to enrage a protective Jedi alpha. </p><p>Obi-Wan was visually prepared for the ring, but he jolted when an oiled finger stroked around his hole. It was a light, fleeting touch to prompt his slick to produce, then he was quickly plugged before it could run down his legs. </p><p>There was a different oil applied to his hair so it shined and fell softly against his forehead as it dried. He had been attempting to grow a beard now that he was a Knight, but he made no protest when they shaved it, leaving his face smooth.</p><p>He almost objected when they did not stop with his beard, but it was only hair. It would grow back, and it was unbecoming for a Jedi to show vanity. </p><p>But the betas still weren’t finished. Next came the powders and paints. Obi-Wan caught glimpses of himself as they busied themselves around him, but it wasn’t until they stepped away that he saw the full effect. His face was lightly bronzed with a shimmering powder and his eyes lined with dark kohl, making them appear a deep blue rather than grey. His lips were lined as well and made to appear fuller with a soft red paint. </p><p>Obi-Wan gaped at himself. He looked...he couldn’t find the words. But he suddenly felt anticipation at seeing Qui-Gon’s response to his appearance. </p><p>In addition to the cock ring, the betas placed matching silver cuffs on his ankles and wrists as well as a collar around his throat. The Head Beta wrapped a finely-made chain around Obi-Wan’s slender waist until it was perfectly fitted. They fastened it in the front, leaving the excess chain to fall down the center of his abdomen and end with a blue gem resting inches above his cock, drawing the eye down to that area. </p><p>Obi-Wan watched in bemusement when Jasren produced yet another bottle of oil and drizzled it over his chest, taking great care to rub it into his nipples until they perked into little nubs. The Head Beta approached with a smaller chain in their hands, two shiny clips at both ends. Obi-Wan internally sighed and braced himself before each nipple was tightly clamped. . </p><p>The finishing touch was a dangling earring clipped to one ear that matched the gem on his lower belly. </p><p>“Lovely,” said Jasren as she stepped back to look over their handiwork. </p><p>The Head Beta lightly pinched Obi-Wan’s cheeks until it looked like he was gently blushing, then nodded their approval. </p><p>“We will take you to your alpha now. You are expected at the banquet shortly.” </p><p>When they returned to the main quarters, they found Qui-Gon pacing the floor (an action that Obi-Wan knew he would deny later), but he no longer wore his brown robes. Instead he was dressed in a blue silken tunic. It left the corded muscles of his arms bare, and the neckline dipped low enough to reveal his broad chest. </p><p>And his long hair had been washed and combed to hang loose around his shoulders. </p><p>Obi-Wan’s mouth went dry, and the ring around his cock began to feel uncomfortably restrictive. Especially when he saw his desire reflected back at him in Qui-Gon’s dark stare. His alpha’s eyes dragged over him from head to foot and then back again. Partly to judge if he had been mistreated in any way and partly to take in every detail of his exposed body.</p><p>The betas bowed and exited, accepting Qui-Gon’s open lust as approval of their handiwork. When the door shut behind them, Qui-Gon moved towards Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Are you alright? You look…” he trailed off and simply stared again. </p><p>“You too.” Obi-Wan said thickly, noticing how Qui-Gon’s black pants clung to his legs. “And I’m alright.”  </p><p>Qui-Gon put his hand under Obi-Wan’s chin and lifted his head up. His gaze burned into Obi-Wan.. </p><p>“Alpha,” Obi-Wan breathed.</p><p>Qui-Gon shut his eyes and groaned. “I still do not like this,” he said after a moment. “I do not believe that you should have to do this.” He thumbed over the dip in Obi-Wan’s chin. </p><p>“A Jedi must be prepared to make sacrifices.” Obi-Wan ducked his head and pressed a little kiss to the tip of Qui-Gon’s thumb. </p><p>“That does not mean I have to like it.” Qui-Gon’s fingers wandered over Obi-Wan’s jaw then brushed over the bruise he had made on his throat earlier, pleased that it showed above the collar. He had more he wished to say, but their escort arrived to take them to the banquet. </p><p>------------</p><p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stopped at the glass doors leading out into an expansive garden. Large flowers in dizzying bright colors swirled through the grounds with flashes of greenery in their midst. It likely would have been considered garrish on Coruscant, but it was too overwhelming at first sight to fully form an opinion. </p><p>At the center of it all was a pavilion with high, intricate columns of purple stone. Golden lanterns were strung between them over the heads over the party goers that danced beneath them.</p><p>When prompted by their escort, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stepped out of the doorway and into the garden. Self-consciousness rose in Obi-Wan. It was vastly different to be nude in the enclosed spaces of the Baron’s home than in the vulnerable openness of the outdoors. Here he felt the strangeness of the breeze moving across places not meant to be exposed, but he kept his eyes down as they approached the pavilion and tried to release his unease into the Force. </p><p>There was no banquet table, but the pavilion was lined with plush chaises for decadently dressed alphas to recline as they watched the dancers in the center. Their omegas knelt by them wearing various adornments, but all were unclothed. </p><p>“Alpha Jinn!” </p><p>The Baron sat on a raised platform at one end. His chaise was nearly double the size of the others, and his omega knelt by his feet, just like all the rest. He waved them over.</p><p>Qui-Gon placed a protective hand on Obi-Wan’s lower back, which kept him close enough to feel the soft, smoothness of Qui-Gon’s clothing on his own skin as they walked the length of the dance floor. </p><p>“Welcome!” The Baron beamed at Qui-Gon. “I speak on behalf of my people when I say that your respectful observance of our ways is noted and appreciated, Alpha Jinn.” </p><p>“Knight Kenobi and I thank you for your welcome,” Qui-Gon responded evenly. “And we both look forward to the start of productive negotiations tomorrow.” </p><p>“As do I.” The Baron continued to only address Qui-Gon. “Please, be seated by me. We can enjoy the night and converse without the weary strains of politics.” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Obi-Wan did not raise his eyes to avoid vexing the Baron, and relied on Qui-Gon to guide him to the chaise on the Baron’s left. There was a blue cushion on the floor. </p><p>He heard Qui-Gon draw a breath, but he gracefully lowered himself to the cushion before his alpha could object. After a quick glance at the omegas around him, Obi-Wan sat back on his heels and mimicked their position: his knees spread apart so that his ringed cock and balls were in full view and his hands clasped behind his back so his chest jutted forward, pushing out his clamped nipples. </p><p>Qui-Gon swore softly then stepped around him to sit on the chaise. Obi-Wan sensed irritated indignation on his behalf, but also a hint of arousal slipping through Qui-Gon’s shields. </p><p>It brought a smile to Obi-Wan’s lips before he turned his focus inward. He fell into a light meditation, but only briefly. Just long enough to center himself and dissolve any feelings of humiliation. He trusted his safety to Qui-Gon implicitly, but he also could not leave his mission partner without backup.</p><p>When his awareness came back to the present, Obi-Wan first heard the familiar hum of Qui-Gon’s voice, and then the Baron’s response.</p><p>“You must know that I regret the nature of our first meeting,” the Baron was saying. “Your very arrival is an historic moment for our people, but I had to take a firm position on our customs.”</p><p>“You have to allay any fears from your people that their culture may be jeopardized by opening your planet.” Qui-Gon acknowledged. </p><p>“Yes! You understand.”</p><p>“I do,” said Qui-Gon calmly. “But you must understand that this is a great concession from us. While we respect your people, these traditions have not been observed on Coruscant for a very long time. Much longer than my lifetime.”</p><p>“I do,” echoed the Baron. “Which is why I regret losing my temper today. I am grateful to you and especially to your omega. It must be difficult to adjust to such a...change.”</p><p>Qui-Gon let the Baron’s admission sit for a moment. “A return gesture of goodwill would not be overlooked by the Senate. It would be seen as a sign of your true interest in these negotiations succeeding.”</p><p>The Baron paused to consider. “What sort of gesture would the Senate favor?”</p><p>“Knight Kenobi will be a participant in all discussions and negotiations after tonight.”</p><p>“He cannot be seen in the clothing of an alpha.”</p><p>“And he will not. We will both return to our Jedi robes to fulfill the roles that we were sent here to perform.” </p><p>The Baron fell silent again. Amusement and pride warmed Obi-Wan as he listened to his former master. The man was a skilled negotiator, when not locked in a battle of wills with Yoda or Mace. </p><p>“Provided everything concludes as we both hope, there will be a celebration feast.” The Baron hesitated, but Qui-Gon waited, refusing to follow his meaning. “My people would take it as a great insult if our customs were so openly ignored.” </p><p>“Or it could be seen as the start of witnessing and learning about the differences in other cultures and traditions. Your hospitality is very generous, but this could be the creation of a new kind of hospitality to show your offworld visitors.” </p><p>“Perhaps,” said the Baron thoughtfully. “I am willing for your omega to join all negotiations as requested, but I withhold a decision on the celebration feast at present.” </p><p>“An acceptable compromise. For the present.” Qui-Gon relaxed his tone. “And I thank you for your openness on this matter.”</p><p>The Baron suddenly laughed happily. “Already we are negotiating with ease. We shall drink together.”</p><p>An attendant scurried over with a tray holding two large goblets. Obi-Wan caught a strong whiff of liquor, and then the Baron was toasting to successful negotiations.  </p><p>Time passed filled with music, dancing, and the Baron making boisterous conversation with Qui-Gon, peppering him with curious questions about Coruscant and the Jedi. He seemed to live between loud extremes based on the raging anger from the afternoon and the aggressive merriment now. </p><p>Attendants eventually began circling the pavilion carrying platters of unfamiliar foods and offering them to the alphas. They served Qui-Gon second, just after the Baron. They skipped Obi-Wan. </p><p>“What is your custom for your omegas during such a feast?” Qui-Gon asked. </p><p>“Oh, they eat from their alpha’s hand, of course,” The Baron was already offering a morsel to his omega who now leaned against the Baron’s leg. </p><p>Qui-Gon touched Obi-Wan’s shoulder and guided him to adopt a similar position. He brought his hand to Obi-Wan’s mouth, holding a bit of fruit. Obi-Wan instinctively wrapped his lips around Qui-Gon’s fingers to accept it and licked them clean of the fruit’s juices. Qui-Gon sucked in a small breath. Obi-Wan made sure to do it each time Qui-Gon offered him something. </p><p>“Do not think me rude,” said the Baron, “but how does your omega find satisfaction in being treated the same as an alpha? He is so naturally submissive.” </p><p>“Being submissive to his alpha does not require submissiveness in all aspects of his life.” There was a slight raspiness in Qui-Gon’s voice. </p><p>“It is difficult for me to imagine. He so perfectly held the proper position for the last hour.”</p><p>Obi-Wan started. Had it truly been that long? He glanced up at Qui-Gon.</p><p>His alpha was perched above him, casually reclining against the raised end of the chaise. And he was eying him oddly. Obi-Wan easily recognized the lust in Qui-Gon’s gaze, but there was something else. Something darker. </p><p>“Obi-Wan is a highly trained Knight, Baron.” Qui-Gon’s fingers brushed over Obi-Wan’s forehead. “He has tremendous discipline and ability to adapt as needed.” </p><p>“Mmm.” The Baron chuckled knowingly. “I am sure he learned that discipline from his alpha.” </p><p>Qui-Gon traced the curve of Obi-Wan’s cheekbone and ignored the Baron. Obi-Wan leaned into the gentle caress. The revelry around him faded away, and a pleasant haze settled over him.  He stared into Qui-Gon’s eyes, mesmerized at the sigh of his alpha. Qui-Gon seldom let his hair flow freely over his shoulders like this, and he definitely never wore anything that displayed his powerful physique.  </p><p>“Do you not keep him ringed? Or caged?” the Baron slurped his liquor. “I almost didn’t have one sent to you because it hardly seemed like a possibility until Jaimarc suggested it.”</p><p>“Only sometimes.” One corner of Qui-Gon’s mouth quirked upward.</p><p>“So he is usually allowed his release?” </p><p>“Usually.”</p><p>“Fascinating.” The Baron finished his goblet and called for another. “My dear omega finds her pleasure through my own. It is an omega’s natural purpose.” </p><p>Qui-Gon hummed, still holding eye contact with Obi-Wan. The commanding heat in his gaze made Obi-Wan helpless to look away. He found himself falling deeper into that blissful haze with only his alpha to center him . </p><p>Fingers combed through his hair. He knew that Qui-Gon enjoyed the longer length. It gave him something to grab now that Obi-Wan no longer had his padawan braid. He tugged it now, drawing a gasp from Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon used the hold on his hair to tilt his head back enough to expose his neck. </p><p>Obi-Wan’s mouth dropped open further immediately grabbing Qui-Gon’s attention. His cock now ached against the ring and he softly moaned. Qui-Gon kept his hand buried in Obi-Wan’s hair, keeping his neck taut, and used two fingers from his other hand to outline Obi-Wan’s lips. Then he slipped them into Obi-Wan’s mouth. </p><p>“Suck.”</p><p>Without a thought, Obi-Wan began to suckle and lap at Qui-Gon’s fingers like before with the fruit. But this time, Qui-Gon slowly thrust his fingers in and out of his mouth. </p><p>“Your omega seems quite content on his knees.” The Baron made no attempt at discretion as he watched them openly. </p><p>“It’s never been a position he’s minded.” Qui-Gon pressed his fingers in a little deeper. </p><p>“I’m sure it’s not. Omegas and their need to submit.They do need it you know. To be content.” </p><p>“Obi-Wan is always very beautiful in his submission. To me.”</p><p>“Of course.” The Baron shooed away an approaching courtier. “Do you have to work him over very hard each time you take him?”</p><p>Qui-Gon turned his head slowly, finally tearing his gaze away from Obi-Wan to glare at the Baron. </p><p>“I mean no offense.” The Baron held up his hands to placate Qui-Gon. “It is such a curiosity to me. You give him so much independence. Surely he requires strong reminders to settle him? Settle his omega needs, I mean?”</p><p>“Obi-Wan does enjoy a very thorough claiming,” Qui-Gon said after a long pause. He released Obi-Wan’s hair and withdrew his fingers. Obi-Wan leaned forward trying to follow them with his lips. </p><p>“Lovely.” He heard the Baron say. </p><p>He almost recovered those long fingers when Qui-Gon snatched the nipple chain and gave it an abrupt yank. </p><p>Obi-Wan yelped. The clamps’ pinch had dulled enough that he forgot about them, but now fire shot through his nipples and straight down to his cock. He cursed the cock ring. </p><p>Qui-Gon pulled it again and laughed, but it had none of his usual warmth in it. This laugh was deeper, almost wicked. It only worsened the misery of Obi-Wan’s cock. </p><p>He mostly stayed silent as Qui-Gon toyed with his chain, but each tug made him rock forward a little then lean back only to be pulled forward again. Blood rushed through Obi-Wan’s ears as his heart pounded. He accidentally caught sight of the Baron watching him, observing him. Was everyone watching this lewd display?</p><p> He opened his senses to the space around him. A few eyes were on him, but most alphas, now that their appetite for food was satisfied, turned to their own omegas. Unabashedly fondling their breasts or fingering their holes. One alpha already had his omega bouncing on his cock. </p><p>“He blushes-<i>hic</i>-blushedly beautifully.”</p><p>“Yes  he does, Baron,” Qui-Gon husked and released the chain. </p><p>Obi-Wan tried to temper his surging arousal, but then Qui-Gon hauled him into his lap. There was barely time to register the change in position before Qui-Gon’s lips were on his neck and his nipple chain was yanked again. He could hear the Baron laughing with delight. </p><p>“Alpha,” Obi-Wan gasped. He grabbed at Qui-Gon and moaned when he felt a bulge press against his plugged hole. But it wasn’t enough. Obi-Wan wanted Qui-Gon to remove the plug and fill him with his cock. He bucked his hips, rubbing his hole against his alpha’s hardening erection. </p><p>Qui-Gon grunted. His hands ran over Obi-Wan’s body; pulling him closer so he could suck a mark into the delicate skin above Obi-Wan’s collarbone to match the one on his neck; grabbing Obi-Wan’s hips to guide him as he tried his best to ride Qui-Gon’s cock through his clothing--sometimes sneaking a hand back up to tweak Obi-Wan’s nipple chain. </p><p>“Perfect,” slurred the Baron. “Made to be kept on his back or riding a knot. Poor thing is so desperate.” </p><p>“Desperate?” drawled Qui-Gon. “You have not seen him desperate yet.” </p><p>The Baron swore. “Poor sweet omega needs care, Alpha Jedi Jinn. Needs a hard fucking from his alpha. Needs to be fucked into his contentment.”</p><p>Qui-Gon closed a hand around Obi-Wan’s cock, tightly. Obi-Wan stilled his hips, eyes wide. He whined unhappily at having to stop, but Qui-Gon shushed him as he idly played with the aching length. Obi-Wan could not remember ever being this hard.  He gave a questioning thrust with his hips, but Qui-Gon cruelly squeezed down on his cock. </p><p>“Not here.” Qui-Gon said. He kissed Obi-Wan’s lips. “But you do need to be taken, Omega. Don’t you?”</p><p>Heat flared in Obi-Wan’s belly. He couldn’t recall the last he was claimed. It felt like ages ago, but his thoughts were caught in an aching tangle of desire. He didn’t think it had been all that long, but it didn’t matter. He needed his alpha <i>now</i>. </p><p>“Please,” he whispered. </p><p>An answering growl rumbled in Qui-Gon’s chest. </p><p>“Baron,” Qui-Gon called.</p><p>“Mmm?” The Baron lifted his head from where he had face-planted into the armrest. Awareness rushed into his eyes. “Oh! You are excusing yourselves, no? I must insist. One last tradition for visitors to our capitol.”</p><p>Qui-Gon’s eyes narrowed and his hands wrapped around Obi-Wan’s waist. </p><p>“There, there, Alpha Jinn.” The Baron waved his hand dismissively. “You must allow my betas to prepare the omega for your bed.”</p><p>Obi-Wan thought he saw Qui-Gon bare his teeth.</p><p>“Ah, here comes my Head Beta and Jasren now,” The Baron said brightly. “You remember them, Alpha Jinn? They are the ones who prepared the omega to your delight for our banquet.”</p><p>Qui-Gon remained tense, but he no longer snarled. Betas posed no threat. Obi-Wan lowered his head to Qui-Gon’s shoulder, scenting him and letting his alpha scent him in return. Slowly, his grip on Obi-Wan’s waist began to ease. . </p><p>The betas waited patiently. The Baron, less so, but his omega distracted him. </p><p>Obi-Wan leaned heavily on Qui-Gon as he stood on unsteady legs. His poor alpha looked a little lost at seeing his omega back away from him.</p><p>“God’s cock, Alpha Jinn.” The Baron shook his head. “You might need this even more than your omega does. But don’t fret. You will join him soon.” </p><p>Obi-Wan and the betas were dismissed. They took Obi-Wan back to the rooms he shared with Qui-Gon. Once inside, they removed the jewelry and the chain around his waist, but nothing else. Jasren touched up his face while the Head Beta readied the bed.</p><p>“How does your alpha prefer to take you?” </p><p>“I don’t know that he has a strong preference.”</p><p>The beta raised a disapproving eyebrow. “You know so little of your alpha that you cannot answer?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shifted in place. He replayed the image of Qui-Gon at the banquet. How he looked at him. His voice. His hands. </p><p>“His bottom is so pleasing that his alpha likely prefers to rut into him from behind,” Jasren offered helpfully.</p><p>The Head Beta nodded. “Place him on his front.”</p><p>“No,” Obi-Wan said quickly. While Qui-Gon did have a fondness for taking him that way, Obi-Wan wanted to see his alpha tonight. “He would prefer me on my back.” </p><p>“Very well. On your back then.”</p><p>Obi-Wan laid down in the center of the bed. Each beta took a wrist and lifted it to the bedpost, fastening the cuffs to a chain there. </p><p>“Tell us when you feel any discomfort,” Jasren instructed as they moved to his legs. They began to slowly pull them apart. Obi-Wan was a Jedi in his prime. His legs were stretched wide before he flinched, and they stopped. </p><p>They let his legs close just enough so he would not be strained, then secured his ankles to the posts at the bottom of the bend, leaving no slack in the chains. Satisfied that Obi-Wan was fittingly prepared for his alpha, the betas stepped away. </p><p>“May you and Alpha Jinn have a joyous first eve,” the Head Beta said before they left him.</p><p>Obi-Wan was alone. His body splayed on the bed, open and ready for Qui-Gon. A single lamp had been left on near the bed, bathing Obi-Wan’s body in its lambent light. </p><p>It wasn’t long until the main door to their rooms opened, and footsteps moved quickly towards the bedroom. Then his alpha stood in the doorway. The reflection from the light flickered in his eyes as he slowly stepped into the room, moving with the grace of a predator. As more of his features came into the light, the raw <i>hunger</i> on his face slammed into Obi-Wan and sent him back into the stupor from the banquet. </p><p>He squirmed against the cuffs and whined for his alpha.</p><p>Lightning fast, Qui-Gon was on top of him, pressing hot kisses all over Obi-Wan’s body from his neck and down the center of his torso like he intended to devour him. Obi-Wan wanted to grab onto him, but he could not. He renewed his struggle against the cuffs, but Qui-Gon growled sharply, freezing him in place before he could injure himself. </p><p>Obi-Wan whimpered until Qui-Gon gently lapped at the sweat on his chest to soothe him. His tongue made its way to Obi-Wan’s nipple and licked around the clamp at the sore bud. When Obi-Wan writhed this time, Qui-Gon hummed deeply. He was pleased. </p><p>Qui-Gon sat back and pulled the blue tunic over his head, fully exposing his powerful chest. The muscles in his arms rippled as he flung away the shirt and dropped his hands to the ties on his pants. Obi-Wan watched every move, transfixed. Qui-Gon only lowered his pants enough to release his cock. It slapped against his stomach as it sprang free, the head swollen and wet. </p><p>Although it was useless, Obi-Wan tried to spread his legs further. He tilted his ass, trying to offer up his hole. Begging with his body and his soft whimpers for his alpha to take him. </p><p>Qui-Gon did not make him wait. Slick rushed onto the bed when he removed the plug, soaking the sheets. It likely ruined the lavish fabric of Qui-Gon’s pants, but neither of them cared. Qui-Gon gripped Obi-Wan’s thighs and slid his cock into Obi-Wan’s hole with one savage thrust. </p><p>Obi-Wan threw his head back and involuntarily tugged against the restraints as his spine tried to bow away from the bed. The plug was not enough to fully open him for his alpha, but he had created enough slick that Qui-Gon was easily able to force his way in. The burn from finally being filled went straight to Obi-Wan’s cock-that was again painfully hard against the ring. </p><p>And he was given no time to adjust. Not that he wanted it. Qui-Gon fucked into his body with long, brutal thrusts. Obi-Wan cried out each time Qui-Gon slammed into him. </p><p>He couldn’t tell how long it lasted, lost in the sublime sensations of being claimed: the sting of Alpha’s fingers digging into the vulnerable flesh of his thigh, and the softness of Alpha’s hair sweeping over his face as Alpha rocked above him. Alpha’s body covered him completely, enveloping him in his alpha’s strength and protection. </p><p>Alpha’s mouth found the bruise on his neck and nipped at it. He tried to move lower, growling in frustration when the collar denied him. His hands did not release their grip on Obi-Wan, but the collar was ripped from Obi-Wan’s throat and thrown against the far wall seconds later, shattering to the floor in fragments. </p><p>Then Alpha’s teeth sealed over the small gland on the side of Obi-Wan’s throat. A shivery thrill of anticipation rushed through Obi-Wan. They were bonded in every way, but the claiming bite. Alpha often marked as close to it as he dared, but he never allowed himself the temptation of touching it. </p><p>Even now, Alpha’s teeth only rested against the skin, barely pressing into it as his Alpha continued to ruthlessly drive into his hole. Obi-Wan gave a helpless little moan on each thrust, and Alpha grunted every time Obi-Wan tightened around him. </p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t realize he was yanking his wrists against the cuffs again until they suddenly fell to the bed, and he immediately flung his arms around Alpha. He placed one hand on the back of Alpha’s head, trying to pull him closer, encouraging him. </p><p>Alpha’s chest rumbled against Obi-Wan’s. Then the ring around his cock was also gone, but his legs remained bound and spread. A hand passed over his cock and roughly jerked it once. Twice. And then Obi-Wan was coming. </p><p>He heard a roar just before he felt the swell of Alpha’s knot catch and the warmth of Alpha’s seed spilled inside him. At the same time, Alpha bit down on his omega gland, and Obi-Wan blacked out. </p><p>----------</p><p>He revived a few minutes later to Qui-Gon’s mouth and tongue carefully soothing his tender nipples, finally free of their clamps. Qui-Gon grunted when Obi-Wan stirred and moved upwards to run his nose along Obi-Wan’s throat, scenting him deeply. </p><p>Obi-Wan’s arms were still wrapped limply around Qui-Gon. He tried to tighten his hold, but his boneless limbs refused to budge. Fortunately, Qui-Gon’s chest already pressed skin to skin with his own. Obi-Wan sighed in contentment and let his head loll to the side so Qui-Gon had more room to nuzzle against his throat. </p><p>They would be tied together by Qui-Gon’s knot for a while. Neither of them spoke, aside from the occasional grunt, as Qui-Gon gently lapped along Obi-Wan’s collarbone, down his sternum, and then back up his neck to his face. Long greying hair fell around them, casting a shadow as Qui-Gon rested his forehead against Obi-Wan’s, and they breathed together. </p><p>The bite mark on his neck throbbed, but only a little of it was from pain. Most of it came from the omega gland being awoken by his alpha. Hormones coursed through Obi-Wan’s body, letting it know that it had been claimed by a mate and giving Obi-Wan a sense of deep, satisfying peace. </p><p>He distantly thought of facing the Council together. The members would not be happy, but it wasn’t unheard of for a Jedi alpha to claim their omega, so surely they would not be that surprised. </p><p>Qui-Gon sensed his thoughts and pressed a long kiss to the center of Obi-Wan’s forehead. Everything would be alright. When Qui-Gon pulled away, Obi-Wan saw his eyes for the first time since the bite. </p><p>His breath caught. </p><p>The intensity of the dominance and affection in Qui-Gon’s eyes overwhelmed him. Obi-Wan’s heart thudded in his chest, and he gave Qui-Gon a small smile. </p><p>Qui-Gon did not smile back, but Obi-Wan felt warmth and tenderness flood into their bond-a bond that had grown stronger and more intimately connected. He closed his eyes when Qui-Gon’s lips took his in a long kiss that, despite its gentleness, clearly and firmly conveyed the same meaning found in Qui-Gon’s gaze. </p><p>
  <i>Mine.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. NSFW Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All my love to Orientalld for this amazingness. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>